WoManly
by MaskofDesire
Summary: Excerpt: But as I remembered why I was seeing this now. How it all came to this. It was all because of that bastard and his friend that attacked my family. And now they were coming after me.
1. Chapter 1

WoManly

Chapter 1

The sirens. That's all I could hear. Everything else was a blur or flashing red and blue lights. I think people were trying to talk to me. Only a few words seeped in, "Blood…missing…no one else…in shock…culprit?". That last one brought me back to the now.

"Have you already found them?" I whispered.

One officer heard me, "No we haven't…"

"Oh."

"Can you tell us what happened?"

And it all came rushing back. I was reliving the horrid events that took place last night.

_I have to hurry or i'm going to be late for the party. Sam will kill me. I sighed in satisfaction. I was wearing an emerald green dress that goes about mid-thigh. It was strapless, classy but sexy at the same time. Perfect. This colour always made the red tint in my copper hair stand out. I was putting my last beige heel on when I heard a crash downstairs. _

_"Mom? Dad? Everything okay?" Nothing. Huh, weird. I start my great descent down the stairs assuming i'll see my parents with cameras and huge smiles. It's not like this is my first party. Nope, they just do this all the time. _

_But when I got down stairs no one was waiting for me. I got this weird feeling that made me want to throw up. Usually it's accompanied by the giggles when I was excited. But I wasn't excited now. Not at all._

_I started walking around the first floor until I heard a crunch sound under my foot. I looked down and saw glass. This was probably from when I heard a crash when I was upstairs. _

_"Mom?! Dad?! Where are you guys? Jonah?" Jonah being my little brother. I was starting to get freaked. So I was heading to the basement doors thinking about all those horror movies with the stupid girls heading to what they assumed was their basement but was really their death. This didn't phase me though. I was the maa… woman of this house. It was my house. Whoever, no no IF anyone broke in then they should be scared of me. I may not look tough with my 5ft 5" height and average figure but I took kickboxing. I was prepared. _

_The basement lights were reduced. I could just make out shapes and figures. And the ones I saw, I didn't recognize. There were two, obviously male, slim but strong figures. And they were facing me. _

_I ran to the lights and threw them on. Nothing. They weren't there. But I knew I saw something. No doubt. And that's when I noticed the blood on the walls. On the floors, the couches, every possible surface was dripping with blood. As I was frozen in paralyzing fear, a hand gripped my neck and I started choking. He put his arm around my waist, restricting my arms. At the same time tipping my head back. _

_He whispered in my ear,"We'll be coming back for you soon, darling." At the same time he said "ling" he licked from the base of my neck to my ear. I shivered which cause him to chuckle. Asshole._

_"Say one word and we'll torture you for eternity." Hissed the other one. _

_The one holding me lets go and as I fell I saw two blurs like the two men. Even before I hit the ground they're gone. _

As I look back at the police officer I could only mutter,"The glass…" before I passed out.

* * *

**A.N. This is my very fist fanfic! I'm so excited, i've been playing around with this idea for a while but just never had the courage. Please give me suggestions of how I should go from here. I have a general idea but it would be great to hear what you guys think! I'll be reposting in a week, next weekend (by October 7th). Thanks and please sick around for more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

WoManly 

Chapter 2

I walked into the police station with my black coffee. This has become a routine for me; wake up, go to school, leave, go to the police station until they forced me to leave, and go home to fall asleep in my parents bed. It was a nice little cycle that I had gotten used to. It has been 2 weeks since the incident and no word. My family was in the hospital. My mom and Jonah were still in the hospital for observations, but my dad was in a coma. I still can't go to the hospital by myself..it was all my fault. I just-no. I shook my head. I won't think about that right now… I just can't afford to. If I do, I don't know how i'll ever be the same again. And the police need me. My family needs me.

So instead I walked past todays desk manager and greeted him with a smile. I went right into Chief Hardings' office and took a seat. I guess he wasn't here at the moment, so instead I took out my homework and got started. About 45 minutes later he walked in with a knowing expression. He had on his dark blue police uniform that makes his grey-black hair more defined and his dark brown eyes seem older. This has happened every single day since that night. At first she would wait outside his office but she feels comfortable around him now.

"What homework do you have now, Jessica?"

"French…" she muttered.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui?" He asked en français.

"Uhhh…J'aime mon café noir?" That was all she knew.

He chuckled, "I was asking what I can do for you today, but knowing you like your coffee black I guess indicates you need more coffee?" He smiled, knowing that was not the case.

"Actually, yes. This one is getting empty." I held out my cup and shook it, "Thanks for offering."

He smiled, but it faltered a little, "We found some news."

That made me sit up straight so fast I got a little dizzy, "Go on.."

"Well, we actually found it a week ago, trying to figure out what to do.. we finally decided and now i'm telling you."

"Tell me." She whispered.

"The people who did this were after you. Your family was just in the way. So we're going to move you to a secret location until we find evidence that proves you're safe to come back."

"W-what?!"

"You and I will be leaving tonight. So I suggest you go to the hospital and say your goodbyes. I'll pick you up and we'll get you packed and leave. Ok?"

"…Uh huh." I said while nodding.

"Good. I'll see you in an hour."

* * *

The hallways smelt like bleach as I walked down to the room my family shared. As I walked in my eyes devoured everything in it, as if I was seeing it for the first time. The top half of the walls were a blinding white, while the bottom half was a baby blue. Flowers were put on every possible surface and the blinds to the window were open. As I walked to the closest bed-Jonah's-I could hear my light footsteps.

I sat down and ruffled his light brown hair, "How are you?"

Jonah frowned a little, "When do you have to leave?"

I looked at my mother with a question look in my eyes. She nodded, her black-brown hair falling just below her shoulders. So they new.. did everyone know before me?

"Tonight"

"When will you be back?" He asked, on the verge on tears. His blue eyes look so big and sad it made me want to cry.

"I'll try to be back as soon as I can, bud."

I went to my mothers bed, which was right beside his and gave he frail body a hug. "I'm so sorry" I whispered only so she could hear.

She smiled with her light blue eyes that are a perfect match for my little brothers'. "We'll be here for you. It's all going to be ok."

I looked down at the itchy, soft yellow blankets. My mom tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "I have to leave" I heard myself say before i could breakdown. "I love you both so much. Stay safe, promise?"

She laughed, "Aren't I supposed to tell you that?"

"I'm not in the hospital." I stated with a slight smile.

"Your right. We will. I promise." She kissed my forehead.

I walked over to my fathers bed on the other side of the small room. He looked like he could be dead. I felt my heart flutter with nervousness. I hugged him, then secretly checked his pulse so my family couldn't see. It's at a normal steady beat. Good. I kissed his cheek then headed to the door.

"I'll see you soon." I took a deep breath, "Goodbye."

* * *

I was looking at my home for the last time for who knows how long. No wait. Scratch that. It hasn't been my home for 2 weeks. It's just been your average house in Edmonton. Hopefully when I come back it will be the home I love. Hopefully all the hurt and pain will be gone. It could all be in the past and I could finally move on.

But as I thought that _his _voice rang through my mind, _"We'll be coming back for you soon, darling."_

She shivered and took one last, longful look as she drove away.

* * *

**A.N. Hello readers! I'm a day early! WOW. This chapter was a boring and short chapter, I know. And the next one probably won't be much more exciting. But who knows, I might change it up a bit. I would love to hear if i'm doing a good job or if not what I could improve on. These 2 chapters were short but they will get longer, promise. I hope you'll all stick around for the next chapter! Which will come out by October 14th. Thanks for reading :)**

**-BloodyRose.1997 **


	3. Chapter 3

WoManly

Chapter 3

When we drove up to my new temporary safe house, the sun was starting to shine. That must mean it was early in the morning. Did we drive all night? I looked to my left and Chief Harding was putting the car into park. He must've felt me watching him because he then looked to me with a smile on his face but didn't say anything. I look up at the house or what do they call a one story house? Bungalow? Ya, that's it. In Edmonton, Alberta people were big on two story homes, with porches, all the cutesy countryfied nicknacks. This was different, to say the least. I would usually picture a bungalow to be kind of like a bachelors apartment, minus the apartment of course. I was wrong. If someone was to walk by they wouldn't notice it because of the design, it looked like part of the forest that surrounded it. I suppose it was part of the safe house thing. But once you really look at it, it's huge. There are too many windows to count, with a porch and a swing! I always wanted a porch swing! I started to get out of the car to go on the swing but something heavy fell into my lap.

"Ughhh." Was my response.

And from that I heard Harding laugh, "I may be protecting you but that doesn't mean i'm carrying in all of your luggage."

"You make it sound like a lot," I muttered. "it's not even that much. You didn't tell me how much I needed to pack."

"Come on, i'll show you your room. You can get settled and then i'll give you a tour."

"Sure." I gave him a scrutinizing look. And at that he burst out laughing. "What?"

"Hahahahaha…n-noth…hahaha…nothing. "

I grumbled something unintelligent and followed him inside.

My room was great. Well not as great as my old room back home but compared to the little hut I pictured us living in where I got no room, let alone a bed, and Harding took up all he space on the floor. It was much better. The walls were a plain ivory-white colour and the floors were a dark wood. On the opposite wall as the door was a huge window with a pale blue window seat. My bed was along the right wall when you first walked in. It was a double with a slate grey duvet with colourful pillows. My room also held a desk, closet and my window seat doubled as a hiding spot. This is so cool!

"I know it is. I thought you deserved one of our better safe houses after everything you've been through." I turned around and standing at my doorway was Chief Harding.

"I said that out loud? Huh." I said more to myself that Harding.

"I guess you did. Want that tour now?"

"Sure."

* * *

We started from the front of the house again, so when we walked in the kitchen was on our left and living room on our right. The kitchen was full of up-to-date appliances and the living room was about the most comfiest room i've ever been in. I loved it. In the kitchen was a little breakfast spot and behind the bar was the dinning room. The dinning room was simple but nice. Behind the living room was a bathroom. And in the back were a lot of off limit rooms. In the middle were 6 bedrooms but only 22 were being used. The entire house was an average size but better than expected, or your average bungalow. Everything was in neutral colours, I guess to blend in more. But there were so many doors and halls that lead to eve single room. That's probably what took up all the space and made it look so huge from the outside. After the tour Harding brought me back to the living room.

"After you get settle in, after a couple days we'll begin your defines lessons. And if we're here longer than expected i'll have to show you the back rooms but for now its only for your safety that you don't go back there. Understood?"

I saluted him while saying, "Yes, sir."

"I'm serious, Jessica. These people are very dangerous. Your lucky you were left unharmed. Your family didn't have that luck. They will do whatever it takes to get you. We can never be too careful now."

"Your really starting to bum me out." He gave me "The Look", "Okay, okay. I understand. Jeesh."

"Lets lay down some rules. First-" He began but I cut him off, "-food. First rule: we need an endless supply of food. Cause i'm staaaaarviiiiiiing."

"I'll make you peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Come on Chief, call it it's true name, PB&J."

"But..that's…the.." The look I was giving him shut him up.

"Old people can be so naive sometimes. It's a shame. Really is." When I looked at him he was giving me a stern look but his smiling eyes gave him away. "Jess. Needs. Food."

"Talking in third person now?"

"Fooooooood!"

"Sit and i'll start."

I did the only thing that would reunite me and food, although I am very disappointed in myself for not annoying Harding further, I sat.

* * *

After a couple days it started to get really boring. Chief Harding would make me teach myself lessons and do homework so I wouldn't have to do catch up when I go back. And when I started getting ahead of my class, he would take away my books. But that just gave me a chance to bother him more. You would think he was this tough, macho chief of police officers but he absolutely hates it when you copy what he says. His face will turn all red and blotchy! I'm laughing just thinking about it! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! But seriously. Nothing to do. I'm a week ahead of my class and Harding took away my books for the weekend. He's currently in one of the off-limit rooms. Or what I like to call them the-rooms-jessica-can't-enter-because-she-will-destroy-everything-with-her-clumsyness rooms. So I am currently on the porch swing staring at nature thinking of what could be back there. It could be secret high tech rooms like he FBI or something. Or he could have a embarrassing talent that he must practice or he'll go insane, but knowing i'll make fun of him he has secret rooms for his… ballet performances. Too-too and everything. Or he keeps prisoners there. Naughty girl prisoners to pass the time by. Thats my favourite one so far.

I was drifting off to sleep from boredom when I heard a noise. Like leaves rustling and sticks crackling. I stood up and looked around the surrounding forrest. I was about to assume it was just an animal, we were in the forest where animals co-inhabit, but I saw a pair of eyes. They were dark brown with a glow to them. Not breaking eye contact, I walked backwards to the door and closed it when I was safely inside.

I walked to my room to sleep since it seemed to be late. But each time I went to close my eyes I would see the eyes from outside, in my room attached to a wolf or a man. It would constantly switch. So I fully went under my blankets, head and all, curled into a ball and kept my eyes open until they involuntarily closed.

* * *

_I was standing in front of two dirt paths in the forest. It was pitch black outside but somehow I could see perfectly. The forest was so dense you couldn't even put your arm out without bumping something. I looked at the smooth path on the left, it went so far that I couldn't see where it ended. I looked to the path on the right, almost identical. When I looked behind me I could feel that something was different. Turning my head back to the two paths I was still curious. Where was I?_

_Then suddenly I heard _his _voice, coming down the left path. I automatically shuddered and if by instinct he laughed his thunderous laugh. No. He's not aloud in my dream. This is my dream! It's not even a dream. If a single part of him is in it than it's a nightmare. Then I looked to the right path and saw the same two glowing eyes I saw in the forest. Shit. What type of dream is this? _

_I looked down at myself and I was shaking. These two.. whatevers' are making me so scared that I was shivering. In _my _own dream! But then I looked around myself and noticed everything else was shaking. Which was causing me to shake. What's going on? Is it an earthquake? Holy shit it's an earthquake! _

_As the earth slowly crumpled away at my feet I kept screaming at myself to move. But my feet wouldn't listen. And I started to fall in an endless black pit in the ground. No it's not endless, I see the ground quickly rushing up. Oh god this is going to hurt. So I started to brace myself for the fall and-_

I bolted up in bed sweating.

* * *

**A.N. Hey everyone! I know i'm late. Im SO sorry! I had a really busy week and this was the first time I could write. I didn't anticipate this or I would've told you guys that I would write the next chapter by a later date. It'll probably happen again even though i'll try my hardest not to. But it would really be great if I could hear your opinions so I have some motivation. Anyways I want to write the next chapter longer that the previous ones so i'll say i'll write chapter number 4 by Sunday, October 28th. Review, message me, whatever. Let me know what you think and hope to happen! **


	4. Chapter 4

WoManly 

Chapter 4

Am I going crazy? What type of fucked up dream was that? It just felt so.. realistic. And to have reality mixed with my dream was even more screwed up. I think I finally understand the saying 'see your soul through your dream' or something of that sort. They say you can explore your secrets through your dream, see your soul mate before you meet them, all that nonsense. I don't think i'm going crazy. It happens to people all the time on _The Oz Show_. But what did Sam say about that show? Something about guests being… crazy. Shit. She's right. Everyone who goes on that stupid show is crazy and needs mental help. Does that mean i'm..? Nope. Can't happen to me. I'll just forget it ever happened. What happened? Exactly. Whew, now that that's over with I can finally start my day. Besides it's only.. 6:00am?! Uhggg i'm never going to get back to sleep now. Harding is probably up, most likely has been for couple hours.

As I walked into the living room with my duvet rapped around me like a nun I saw Harding in the kitchen dozing off. I decided to scare him, this is definitely a better way to start the day. I was sneakily tiptoeing towards him reaching out my hands and.. I. Tripped. This would only happen to me. When I was on the ground after making an unnoticeable thud, tangled in the duvet I heard historical laughter.

I groaned, "You know, most people would help me up without laughing. You know it's called common curtesy." I ended the sentence with a scowl and a smirk, happy with my attitude.

Now, I didn't expect him to respond at all. Maybe just laugh more, but I got out what I wanted to say so I didn't care. Instead I got a camera flash brightly in my face. Fuck no.

"Just what do you think your doing?"

"Taking a picture, are you blind?"

"Now I am, Thank you not so much. I could be hurt." Again, I preformed an excellent icy glare, if I do say so myself.

"But your not. Therefore, it was funny so I took a picture to remember this wonderful moment."

"Basta-ooffffff!" And he hit a pillow in my face.

"What the fu-uuuffff!" Oh no he didn't. This is so on.

So I went completely under my duvet and crawled, under its' fluffy protection, to the living room to get myself a pillow.

* * *

I was lying on my back on the living room floor with my legs on the couch. I can just imagine what Harding looks like right now, with his smug smirk and annoying gleam in his eyes. Uhgg. How could I lose a pillow fight to an old man? I would ask that out loud but when I did earlier it got my another fricken pillow in my face. He's off doing something involving the police or something. He's probably praying to Pat the Police God for forgiveness for actually loosening up and having fun. Ha. I'm going to tell that to him when he gets back. He won't be able to hit me with a pillow then or who knows what might happen! The great and mighty might smite him for dropping is cool facade.

I was laughing to myself of the mental image that came with that last thought when Chief Harding came in, "What are you doing?" he sake in an accusing tone.

"Do you really think I would be doing something?" I looked at him with an innocent look. He returned a judging one. Jerk. "I'm hurt that you think I could possibly go that low." Again, the same judgey look. "Fine. I could, but i'm not. I was just thinking that your of praying for forgiveness."

"Why would I pray for forgiveness?"

"Cause you hit an innocent child with a pillow." And I ended off my argument with sticking out my tongue. Woah, woah, woah. did I just her him _snort_ as a response. This is not going to go well.

I _was _about to talk when he interrupted me, "You might've gotten one hit on me if you knew how to defend yourself. I didn't know you were that bad or I would've started giving you lessons. So we'll just have to start now and work hard."

It freaked me out a little. Would this whole situation come to the point where I would need to protect myself? I hope not. But the other part of me was completely excited because I _want _to be able to protect myself. So I got off my ass and followed Harding down that hall and into one of the off-limits rooms to start the lesson.

* * *

I was sporting a pair of navy blue drawstring sweatpants and an off-white tank with no socks or shoes. I had running shoes on but Harding made me take them off.

"Jessica, do you know the first rule of Tae Kwon Do?"

"To bow, Master." And I bowed towards him with my palm and fingers touching together and pointing to the ceiling, centred to my chest.

"Respect your opponent. There are many ways we fight where this is reflected upon us. There is bowing involved, so you weren't completely wrong. You bow before and after a fight. You respect when your opponent can't fight anymore, or has to raise the white flag-"

"We get white flags? So cool. So where do we put them? Do we have special fighting suits with pockets?"

"Jessica, stop being so sarcastic. You have to respect your instructor and your not showing me that right now." I nodded. "When I said raise the white flag it was a metaphor. And lastly your respect your opponent by not underestimating them. That is the biggest mistake you can make and always ends badly."

"Okay. Got it. Check the imaginary box." I was actually pumped. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet from one to the other.

"Today I'm just going to teach you basic stances and blocking techniques"

"Let's get started!"

* * *

After learning different stances for different kicks (I actually didn't get to practice any kicks, I tried once and lets just say it didn't turn out so well) and punches, I learned how to tell what punch or kick someone is about to perform so I can properly black it. Let me tell you, my forearms kill. Apparently I also had to learn how to take a punch and a kick today. And when I asked 'since when was that in todays schedule' he smartly answered 'it was between the lines. A given'. Given my ass (which hurts too)!

Anyways, after all that pain, I took a nice salts 'n' stuff bath (after showering of course, who wants to bathe in their own dirt). I was currently decked out in the boxer shorts and an old sweatshirt, with the best fuzzy slippers! I went to the kitchen to see what was for dinner and.. it.. was.. (shiver) _salad. _Ew! I think I just barfed in my mouth. Salad cannot be a meal. When I voiced this to Harding his response was, "Don't girls your age usually like salad?"

"Those girls tend to be anorexic. Are you sending me a message? Are you hinting at something?" The further I went, the more uncomfortable he got. Perfect. "Maybe your right. I do need to slim down for training right? Maybe I should just skip this meal. I mean it's better than eating it and throwing it up after, right?"

"Uhh.. no… you… uhhh…" He cleared his throat. HA! It is so getting to him. "You know what? fine. No salad for dinner. You can make it tonight."

That statement wiped the smirk clean off my face. But, don't worry, I quickly recovered, "Good. I was getting sick of mediocre meals anyways." I shooed him out of the kitchen. "Get out of my sanctuary. You're not allowed to see the process work. Only the final product."

He left and as I was scrummaging through the cupboards he came back… with a fire extinguisher? "What's that for?" I said, pointing to the extinguisher.

"Just taking precautions."

I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster up, "That would've been useful for all the other meals I had to choke down. I'm assuming this would be the.. what? Third extinguisher you had to get for all of your attempts at cooking? _I _actually know what i'm doing. Now leave."

He left chuckling at his little joke. Bastard. I'm going to spit in your food. Hahahahaha. I'm going to drop it on the floor. Then- then i'll put it back like nothing happened. But i'll switch all the ingredients so his tastes like shit. Hahahahahahahaha. Okay, what to cook. Hmmmm... ohhh look what we have here. God, I haven't had this in ages! Kraft Dinner it is.

I got out two pots (I knew where they were from looking around for food), filled them with water and let them boil. One was for the KD, and one was for the hotdogs. I love, love, love that combination! I found the hotdogs just when the pots were done boiling. I put the hardened macaroni in one pot and 4 hotdogs in the other. While they were cooking I scrummaged for the plates that are separated by little mote type paper things. Kind of like baby plates but for grown people, usually used in parties. I guess we're having a part-tay! Woohoo! Then I filled the two smaller paper motes with salt n' vinegar chips in one and BBQ in the other. Yummmmm, my favourite! I set the two chip filled plates on the bar counter in front of two chairs. I got out ketchup too, just in case Harding like ketchup with his mac n' cheese and hotdogs, which is nasty but it's his meal not mine. I then got out two huge curvy plastic glasses and matching straws. I looked in the fridge for my favourite drink that I always must have. Looking… looking… looking.. ah, there it is! I poured arizona into my glass. I then checked on the pots. The hotdogs were done so I got them cut and put them aside as I prepared the KD. I mixed them together and plopped it on the plates.

"Harding, sir, your five star course is ready for you!" I yelled.

He walked into the kitchen and looked shocked, "This is a five star meal?"

"Yes it is. Its better than the crap that you were trying to poison me with." I gave him my best death glare. And thought it was working, until he burst out laughing. "Fine. You know what? Yo don't deserve to eat this delicious, wonderful, made with sweat and love meal. It's above you and your 12 o' clock shadow on your face."

"No, no, no. I'm going to eat it. I actually looks good," He responded quickly, but whispered under his breath, "for a nine year old. Looks like something it would make too."

I retorted with a defiant "HMMPH" and went to the bar counter to beige my lovely meal. Unfortunately, he followed me.

"Yum! This is actually very good." He said after his first bite.

"I should've spat in your food." He looked at me then back at his food. "Maybe I did."

He took a huge bite and said while chewing, "Mmmhmm. Is that why it tastes so good? Maybe I should start adding that to my meals then."

"Your spit would soil the food. Mine perfects it."

His response: a snort. Not like a pig, or a snort that escapes your nostrils when you laugh too hard. It was a snort that clearly said _"bullshit". _So I looked him in the eye and retorted with my own snort. It said _"bullshit my ass". _

This went on for a while, our meals completely forgotten. Trying to do different type of snorts to intimidate the other one. Until we burst out laughing so hard that I fell off my stool. Which brought another wave of laughter from me. But Harding was completely silent, looking at his cellphone and a divide of somewhat in his hand. His face was completely blank of any expression.

"Hey, Chief, what's wrong?" He didn't answer me. Instead he got up and went to the living run and turned on the TV. "Oh no! Are you going to miss an episode of Gilmore Girls?" I asked sarcastically, although Gilmore Girls no longer run on TV and actually was really good. He pressed a button on the remote and a whole bunch of different squares with images on it popped up. It looked like security cameras. Only the front door, back door, and my room cameras were all static. How did I know which was which? They had little labels on the screen. Wait. Back it up. There was a camera _in my room?! _

"Why the fuck is there a camera in my room?!"

The bastards response was "It's the wall and window outside your room." But he sounded distant. He looked at me and it was gone in an instant. "They're here. We need to get you to the panic room and I need to call for back-up."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, "Who's here?" I knew who it was but I didn't want to believe it.

"The men who attacked your family."

Last time I was completely caught off guard. I just thought that happened in movies or bad neighbourhoods. But now i'm prepared. I have been for a while. I mean, I am in a safe house being protected from _them. _So instead of freezing up I responded, "What can I do?"

"Follow me. And remember what you learned earlier today."

I nodded.

As we were slowly walking down the hallway Harding opened a cupboard by the kitchen and got out two guns. Woah there! He doesn't expect me to use that thing. Does he?

It turns out he did, "The safety is on." He pointed to the safety. "When you here something flip it like this, ok?" I nodded and took the gun.

We continued our venture down the hallways and into a door way. It looked like a laundry room. Really. A _laundry room _was off limits for me. Hummmph! As I was using a magnificent glare on the back of Hardings egg shaped head a secret door opened. Woah.

"So cool." I said, mouth open from amazement.

"SHHHHH! You have to whisper and even then only say important and urgent words. This is dangerous and we have to be careful."

I nodded. And whispered, "Got it."

As we entered the hidden doorway, Harding touched something behind me and it closed. Leaving us in a new hallway. I repeat, so cool! But as I remembered why I was seeing this now. How it all came to this. It was all because of that bastard and his friend that attacked my family. And now they were coming after me.

**A.N. Hi everyone! So sorry that I didn't update by Sunday like I said I did. I posted on my profile that I was really busy and had writers block, so I could use the 2 extra days. I know I said 2 weeks, but it's a lot of pressure to make it good for you guys and writing a long chapter is not easy (for me at least). So here it is, I hope you like it and update! For future references, when I don't update by I say I will, then check out my profile and I will have a little note for you guys there. R&R ;)**


End file.
